Panty Raider
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Inuyasha has found a new hobby, and its something he plans on indulging himself in any chance he gets.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. nor do I profit from anything I have written about Inuyasha. **

**This is a humor fic that I may or may not write some more on. Its not the best written, but I like to think it is decent. :D I hope you enjoy this piece as much as I did writing it. And if you do like it, it would be very kind of you to leave a review. : They make my day.  
**

Kagome sighed as she stripped of her clothes, letting them fall to the bathroom floor in a heap, her underwear at the top of the pile. "Finally a _real_ shower, it's been too long since my last one." She murmured to herself, peeling back the curtain and stepping inside the enclosed space, shutting the curtain behind her gently, taking her time in this luxurious moment. _ I have waited far too long for this moment, _and she was going to damn well cherish every second of it.

--

Inuyasha jumped up through Kagome's window, making sure to make as little noise as possible. She said she'd needed _"me" _time, and he sure didn't want to disturb that, again. Last time was disastrous enough and he hadn't been forewarned about her wanting privacy. Think what would happen if he had been warned, yet he still disrupted her peace. He shuddered at the mere thought. Even with that said, he couldn't seem to stay away from her, she was like his drug, and he didn't plan on giving her up anytime soon.

As he slowly made his way into the room he could hear the soft pattering that indicated Kagome was in the shower. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't seem to help it. His body moved of its own accord, trekking out of her room and into the hall, slowly but surely making his way towards the bathroom, where he could hear Kagome's soft humming. He didn't know why just the sound of her gentle humming made his cock throb with such need, but it did, and here he was with a semi-erection just thinking about her, nude, all slick with water and soap.

He licked his lips softly, placing his hand on the knob, gently turning it as he pushed his way gently into the bathroom. He groaned softly as he watched her silhouette gently rubbing down her body, lathering it with soap which he couldn't see, his erection hardening further. He forced his eyes to move from her form, now was not the time to be caught, and he was sure he would be if he continued to stare at such an enticing vision.

His eyes settled on the heap that sat near the toilet, and his eyes seemed riveted on the red scrap of fabric that rested atop it all, emitting one of his favorite smells. He couldn't help himself the temptation was to great with everying that was going on. So he did the only thing he could do at this moment, and without a second thought he grabbed the underwear and shoved it deep within his haori, liking the silkiness along his skin, and the fact that her scent would be on him.

With one last glance at Kagome's outline he made his way out of the bathroom not bothering to be as quiet as he had originally been upon entry.

--

Kagome paused mid-scrub swearing she heard the bathroom door slam. "Souta? Mom? Jii-chan?" She called over the shower spray, listening intently for some sound indicating someone had entered her haven. She heard nothing. She shrugged, continuing her scrubbing.

She finished her shower, not bothering to save any of the warm water for anyone else. But no matter, she'd been in the Feudal Era, trying to save the world – so to speak, she deserved a nice, hot shower.

Kagome stepped out, wrapping a thick bath towel around her body. She went to retrieve her dirty clothes, and noticed that her underwear was missing. _Huh? _She mused to herself, _That's strange. _But once again she shrugged her concerns off, figuring her mom had come in and grabbed them, because she was going to do a load of laundry.

--

Inuyasha groaned as he fisted the red fabric in his hand, rubbing it along his throbbing erection. The piece of clothing still emitted Kagome's scent and the longer it stayed against his skin the more his need became. It'd been a few days since he had originally stolen them, and he hadn't done anything about them since, simply treasuring them, pulling them out occasionally when he was sure he was alone, imagining Kagome in the skimpy material. It all was too much, and it had finally spewed over and he _had_ to do something about it.

"Kagome," he murmured softly, knowing if he was to loud others would hear and most likely come running. He wrapped the silk around his cock, gently letting it glide around his erection in a teasing manner, it made him think it was Kagome's hands, shy, unsure, fleeting but pleasurable all the same.

He grabbed his erection in his other hand firmly, bringing the panties up to his nose to inhale. Which only furthered his arousal. He could swear he heard Kagome calling his name, and it only helped to increase his need. With a thick grunt he began stroking his erection.

--

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, making her way towards the well again. They'd been staying in the village for a few days, and it didn't seem they'd be leaving any time soon, due to the extensive wounds Sango had acquired during their last battle with Naraku. She heard a thick grunt in return so she continued. "I'm headed back to my time. I need more time to myself."

"Wench!" She heard Inuyasha's breathy yell come, abrupt and harsh. There was a brief rustle of the bushes before Inuyasha came bounding through the bushed, his eyes glazed and his face flushed. "You've just had some "me" time." He stated thickly, ignoring the intense throbbing that was coming from his cock, he'd never gotten to finish.

"Yeah." She stated sheepishly, glancing at the ground.. "But I figured since we are going to be near the well, that I might as well make the most of my time."

Inuyasha growled loudly, not wanting her to be away from him, again. "What are you going to do in your time?" He asked, planning on inviting himself along.

"Stuff, for me." She stated simply with a gentle toss of her hair.

"Like?" He pushed, sidling closer to her, wanting be close enough to scent her thoroughly, her hair toss had gave him a brief whiff but he wanted, _needed,_ more.

"Shower. Rest, relax, talk with my mom. Hang out with my friends."

Inuyasha couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at the mention of shower. That means he could add more to his collection he had just recently began forming.

--

"What the hell!?" Kagome's scream could be heard from the bathroom upstairs.

Her mom wasn't home, in fact _no one_ was. Where did her underwear go!?

She headed into her room, dropping her towel with a huff as she began to storm around her room, collecting her clothes she was going to wear. She had an underwear thief on her hands. And her first suspect was Buyo.

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I am going through my old LJ entries so I am posting the ones that have not yet been posted. : **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. This is for all of you who asked for more on this. I am now finally giving you more, because I am oh-so-nice. :]**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.**

Panty Raider. Part Duex.

One month and ten pairs of panties later and Kagome still had no idea of who or what was stealing her undergarments. She'd hop in the shower after carefully burying her panties deep within the folds of her other clothes, yet the culprit never failed to sniff them out and retrieve them and take them to their secret panty layer. At least that was what Kagome was thinking.

Kagome had even waited for the next laundry day, only to find out her panties had not got lost in the wash like she'd been hoping.

She'd almost taken to forgoing underwear all together. She'd spent more money on underwear in the past month then she had ever in her life, and it was frustrating. She'd have to keep secret stashes in her closet so that she was sure she would have enough for later in case the culprit decided to raid her drawers.

She still suspected Buyo, but she'd never been quick enough to catch him in the act. Though her suspicions had been raised when she'd seen him nestled within her clean underwear sitting on the couch. He was prime suspect number one. Well, he was really the only suspect as of yet, but no one else had raised suspicion.

-

Inuyasha had quite the collection of panties, all Kagome's of course; he wasn't some sort of psycho. He had twelve pairs total, various colors, various styles, but they were all uniquely Kagome. Her scent clung to each one, though faded from the first red one's he'd stolen. He kept them all tucked inside his haori, safely hidden, as they would not fall out. He would take them out at night when everyone was sleeping and enjoy them, enjoy the essence of Kagome that he had yet to sample.

For the first time Inuyasha had not been in any rush to leave the village, because he knew he wouldn't be able to steal her panties in the Feudal Era simply because of the fact that he would then be caught. He was the only one he could go through the well, so therefore he would then be the only one who could steal her underwear. He was building his collection for now. Each time she went to her time he followed sometime later, only to stealthy steal a pair of her worn underwear.

-

"I'm going back to my time, again." Kagome called agitated. She was determined to catch the culprit this time, and she had the perfect trap, she'd hope in the shower but this time she wouldn't hide her underwear, she would watch for whoever was stealing her underwear and she'd catch them in the act.

"You just went back." Inuyasha yelled, keeping up the pretense. He wanted her to go back, only so he can add the black lacy panties that he caught a view of earlier that day, to his collection.

"Well I'm going back again." Kagome shouted before stomping off.

In any other circumstance Inuyasha would have followed and yelled at her some more. But not today. Not now that there was a pair of panties hanging in the balance.

-

Kagome stripped down, carefully dropping her black underwear on top of the pile, in plain sight of the shower and the door. She then turned on the water, set the right temperature, and stepped under the spray, her eyes firmly set on her underwear.

She stood there for five minutes, and when nothing happened she grew bored. She began to hum softly, while shampooing her hair. Her attention still fixed on the pile of clothing that she could see through the crack in the curtain.

That's when it happened, the door cracked open, and the intruder came in, heading straight for the panties on the floor. Kagome's eyes widened at who it was.

-

Inuyasha came through the well moments after Kagome did. He watched as she left her room and headed for the bathroom. He soon climbed through the window only to stand in the center of her room with his ears trained on the bathroom. He heard the fluttering of fabric, and then the start of the shower. Once the shower had been running for a good minute Inuyasha walked into the hallway and stopped. Something felt off.

After standing there for what felt like eternity Inuyasha heard it, her faint humming and he smelt the faint scent of her shampoo, and it was then he realized what had been "off".

Inuyasha then slowly cracked open the door, but before he could even step foot into the room Buyo came running by and slipped through the slight opening of the door into the steam-filled room. He watched, as Buyo ran straight towards the clothes pile, and then tensed when he heard Kagome's shout of "I knew it". Buyo came sprinting out after the shrill shout, panties tangled around his little feet.

Inuyasha smiled at his luck, and snatched the panties from the pets little paws and ran with it. Kagome didn't see him at all.

Clutching the panties tightly in his clawed hands Inuyasha slipped back through the well. A new prized possession to add to his ever-growing collection. He hoped they'd never leave the village; he wanted more of her undergarments. He enjoyed the heady scent that clung to his form ever since he had started stealing them.

-

"Damnit Buyo!" Kagome ranted as said cat cowered in the corner. "Where have you been hiding them?" She questioned as if he could actually answer.

She'd known it all along. The culprit had been whom she'd suspected. There was no other option.

When the cat merely licked his paws and meowed in her direction she glared. "No more!" She reprimanded, her towel clad form stalking back to the bathroom to get dressed.

-

Inuyasha groaned as he sniffed his newly acquired reward. Her scent clung to his nostrils, and he felt his pants tighten in the near-painful way it had been for the past month. He needed to release some of the tension that seemed to grow with each scrap of fabric he gained. He was pretty sure that he would burst soon if he didn't get the relief he needed.

With that though, he slipped the hand clutching the cloth into his haori. As he began to tug in pull at his hardened shaft his mind whited-out. It wasn't the release he needed, but it'd be enough, for now.

**Yes. Inuyasha is indeed a perv, that was the plan. :] I hope you enjoy this. I thought I'd throw a BIT of a twist in there. There will be more to this story. It just may be a little bit before I get that piece out. Heh. I'll try my hardest to make it sooner rather then later. I can only say this once without making a complete fool out of myself. REIVEW, PLEASE. I'm an emotional person –not really, well sorta – and I want is some love. Just a bit. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me-z wantez eh fortune cookie! Nohw!**

**Yeah. I like fortune cookies it's a well known fact, though my last fortune read "You will soon witness a miracle." Well I have one question to ask. "Where is my damn miracle?" That is all. Nothing exciting has happened lately. Its been rather boring if you ask me. Could the miracle I witness be me actually writing!? Hmn. That could be considered a miracle. I s'pose, but I have to admit, I was hoping for something more I don't know miraculous. **

**Part Trois: **

Sango's wounds were finally on the mend; it would seem as though they would be able to begin their travels in a few weeks, if not sooner. Kagome was relieved that her friend was finally healing, but as the days passed she found herself getting testier and testier. She'd begun to snap at anyone who rifled through her bag, and she had taken to hiding her panties in any crevice of her bag she could find. She was becoming suspicious of everyone and everything.

She didn't dare mention "the disappearing panty act" to anyone, unsure of how they would take it.

Kagome groaned; she didn't want to have to stop wearing underwear, nor did she want to stop taking showers but she couldn't seem to figure how to stop the panty thefts. She had even taking to locking Buyo in her room before she got into the shower, leaving him scratching and meowing at the door, but each time she exited the shower, her underwear was gone, and Buyo was sitting outside the bathroom with what she could only interpret as a guilty look.

-

Inuyasha sat deep within the forest, spread out before him was his collection; he had laid down his haori so they wouldn't collect dirt or any outside presence that may hinder the smell that was coming off of them.

Fifteen pairs; laid out in rows and columns in order from the first one collected to the most recent. His eyes gleamed within the darkness and his grin took on a mischievous look.

His hands clenched and unclenched spastically as his nose worked overtime to take in the smell. His need was roaring to life, and he didn't think anything would quench it but he needed to suppress it; he had done this to himself and he could hold himself back. All he needed was a fresh pair and he would be set. But with how suspicious Kagome had become he knew the task would be difficult but he knew just how he would accomplish it.

-

Kagome stepped into the welcoming steam that the shower offered, her muscles tensed and stiff with the reservations she'd been carrying around with her. She rolled her coiled muscles slowly, moving her neck from side to side as her shoulders made circular movements beneath the hot spray of the water. "Relax, Kagome." She whispered to herself, her eyes sliding shut to avoid staring at her pile of dirty clothes that rested a few feet away from the tub. It would only further her stress levels and she was looking for peace at the moment.

She shampooed her hair, softly singing to herself as she lathered up her ebony locks. Her fingers tangled occasionally but it was easily brushed through. She quickly rinsed her hair before applying a generous amount of conditioner to her palm and running that through her tresses.

She sighed as her fingers massaged against her scalp, she could slowly feel her past tensions ebbing away and she let it, knowing that the tension would soon come flowing back once she stepped foot out of the shower.

She was going to enjoy this while it lasted; there would be hell to pay once she got out.

-

Inuyasha clamored through Kagome's window; he quickly made sure all of his delicate prizes were still intact before he moved onward, but this time he headed straight for her drawer.

He sifted through her top drawer; her underwear drawer, today he wasn't looking for just any pair of underwear, he had a certain pair in mind. His picked up various ones before gently placing them back. A smirk crossed his face when he found the ones he was looking for.

Inuyasha pulled his hand from the drawer, clutching a dark blue pair of boy-shorts in his hand, they had a pale blue bow on the front and they were the exact pair he had seen earlier. He knew that Kagome had been buying multiple pairs of her favorite underwear and for that he was glad.

With the fabric in hand he made his way to the bathroom.

With stealth that only a hanyou could possess he opened the door, he dropped the now wrinkled fabric on top of the pile of clothes before he grabbed the nearly identical pair. He hoped Kagome didn't notice the difference in bows, for this one was black.

As Inuyasha jumped through the well returning to the feudal era he could have shouted in joy. A job well done with any luck Kagome would not notice the difference.

He bounded into the forest, intent on worshipping Kagome the only way he knew how.

-

Kagome stepped out of the shower, and her back immediately stiffened, but as she gazed upon her dirty clothes pile she felt relief flood her for the first time in over month. There sat her panties; so it would seem all she had to do was lock Buyo outside for her to finally get some peace.

With a happy smile she wrapped herself in her bathrobe before picking up her clothes. She walked to her room and she didn't feel like strangling anyone as she dropped the clothes in the hamper.

Today she would return to the Feudal Era without hostility.

-

A clawed hand tore its way into the bark of the tree, scrapping up and gouging holes into the tree. A growl ripped through the surrounding forest followed by heady moans. "Oh god." A voice breathed out, husky from pleasure.

Inuyasha's eyes were closed tightly as he worked himself over, his hand alternating between tight fast strokes, and looser slower strokes. His head fell backward and his hair cascaded down his back, the ends swaying back and forth with his motions. His head fell forward resting against the trunk of the tree as his movements picked up pace; his hand jerked and tightened; his toes curling into the soil beneath him as he drew nearer.

"Kagome!" He roared as he released his seed onto the soil in front of him. He panted heavily as he came down; his erection stood prominently before him and he cursed silently to himself. He knew what he needed; what his body had begun to crave and he was going to have to act on it, and soon.

Blah. Blahh. Blahhh. :/ Not so happy with this. But this story is coming to an end sadly. There will only be one or two more installments. So keep on the lookout for those. And most of all: ENJOY.

**Oh. And by all means, please do review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**My Inuyasha muses have ran away from me, I've tried to lure them back with promises of ramen and crayons yet they just seem to hide and snatch away my goodies when I'm not looking. Why must the torment me so!? I want to write for you all of my Inuyasha fans, yet they are making it so hard. So this was written without the help of my Inuyasha muses, as they are currently hiding behind that giant tree over there.**

Inuyasha was fidgety, they'd decided they were going to head out the next morning and he couldn't figure out a way to make them stay. How was he supposed to steal Kagome's panties without raising suspicion now? He'd been lucky so far, he knew that, but he didn't think his luck would continue in the feudal era, the way it had in her era.

He stuck his arms deep within the folds of his haori, stroking the silk fabric that lay hidden beneath. A small smile pulled at his lips as he fingered the material, he'd just have to make due with what he had, fading scent and all.

--

Kagome had never been so anxious to leave before, she needed to get away from the well and her temptation to return home time and time again only find her panties had been stolen. Again.

She had thought she'd finally out smarted Buyo, but the next day she rifled through her drawer to find her folded underwear unfolded, and a pair of panties missing. She wanted to rip out her hair and kick her wall, but she contained herself by merely slamming the drawer shut and packing her yellow backpack full of her essentials. She would try and persuade the group to leave soon, she figured they were all getting antsy and she wanted to leave the village as quick as she could. She wanted to leave the temptation of cat-torture behind.

--

Dusk came and Inuyasha found himself deep within the branches of the tree, the foliage covering his form as he bounced his leg up and down. He needed his fix; he couldn't seem to go more than a few hours without taking out a pair of panties and either rubbing it against his skin or simply settling for a whiff.

"Kagome." He grunted into the wind, he felt his body craving her touch; he wanted to feel her lips, and her skin. He wanted to taste her tongue against his; he wanted to sample her flesh as he laved every inch of her skin. He wanted nothing more than to pull her lithe body against his form so he could feel every inch of her curves against his body. He wanted to become one with her, and he didn't know if he could wait any longer.

God help him, he did not know how he was going to survive the morning travels.

--

The night dragged on for Kagome, she drifted in and out of sleep and she didn't know the cause for her anxiety. She could have sworn she'd heard her name whispered upon the wind but was she losing her sanity along with her underwear.

She let her eyes fall shut again, pulling deep breaths between clenched teeth as she willed the throes of sleep to claim her once more. As she finally drifted into a deep slumber she didn't notice the eyes that traced her form through her sleeping bag, or the heat that seemed to lie beneath the gaze.

--

The morning came far too quick for Inuyasha's liking, as soon as the sun poked its way through the branches of his tree he groaned aloud, willing it to climb back behind the mountain and rest there for a while. Morning meant they'd be leaving soon, and leaving meant he wouldn't be able to appease his need as often as he liked. He wouldn't stoop so low as to plead for breaks, he would just have to wait until he could slip away from the group to bask in his collection.

Kagome sighed, peeling back her sleeping back as soon as the sun touched her skin. She could not believe how long the night had taken, she had done everything in her power to make the night go faster, but it only seemed to drag on. She nudged Shippo awake, smiling softly as he groaned and rolled onto his belly. "Breakfast Shippo." She whispered gently, laughing as he bounded up, eyes eager and wide.

"Where!?" He looked around frantically, trying to catch the scent of breakfast upon the breeze. He looked up at Kagome with a sullen expression when all he could detect was morning dew, and the strange scent that had been emitting from Inuyasha lately. He hadn't mentioned anything about it happy that the hanyou had not been as moody as he usually was.

Kagome's smile widened as she rifled through her bag, pulling out a breakfast bar and tossing it to Shippo. "This should tide you over till lunch. " She announced as soon as he had the wrapped bar clutched tightly in his grasp.

"Miroku." Kagome called out, trying to rouse him from his slumber. He sat up, blinking his eyes groggily as he attempted to wake himself.

"Wha?" He questioned, and before he could even see clearly he was whacked in the side of his head with a breakfast bar. He stared blankly at the object in his lap, not comprehending what it was.

Kagome giggled loudly, waking Sango further and causing Inuyasha to jump down from his tree. "Its breakfast." Kagome stated, trying to hold in her laughter as Miroku pinched the wrapper daintily between his thumb and forefinger.

Sango was dusting off her robes when Kagome tossed her hers, and she snatched the bar out of the air before it could collide with her person. "Thanks Kagome." She chirped as she peeled the wrapper back before sinking her teeth into the chewy goodness of the bar.

Inuyasha stood next to Kagome, arms crossed tightly against his chest and nose upturned. He wanted to put up a fight about leaving today, but he knew that would only raise suspicion, so he bit his tongue and scanned the horizon with reproachful eyes.

"Inuyasha." Kagome sing-songed, waving a bar beneath his nose. "Do you want it?"

Inuyasha choked on the air he'd just inhaled, "What!?" He sputtered not comprehending the fact that she'd been offering him food, not offering him **herself. **His flailed, and he felt as one of his treasures slipped from the place where it had been safely nestled. His eyebrows shot into his hairline as he crossed his arms tightly to his chest, hoping to keep the fabric safe within his clothing.

"The food, Inuyasha." Kagome stated, her tone mocking.

"Uh, no." He stated brusquely attempting to fix the cloth discreetly.

Everyone eyed him with suspicion. Inuyasha never turned down food. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sighed, thinking Inuyasha was angry at being held in one place so long.

Inuyasha tucked his hands deep within his sleeves, fumbling this way and that until he was sure everything was secure. He grunted when he was sure nothing was going to move, at least for a while.

They all sighed, thinking the same thing; _it was going to be a long day._

**So. I've attempted to do something minus my muse. It didn't turn out great, but when you lack inspiration what did you expect. hehe. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! I've got to chase down my Inu-muse so I can begin writing more for this fandom. I know how I want Inuyasha's secret to come out in this, I just have to figure out a way to get it to play out. ^^ Stay tuned. I just wanted to get something out to let you know I have not forgotten about this story, or any of my other Inu-fics. **


End file.
